Aburrimiento
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Después de algunas turbulencias en el camino, por fin llega la paz. Y el aburrimiento. Para Sanji, la mejor persona para sacárselo es él. Shonen ai, SanjixZoro.


_Buah, aquí estoy, y os traigo esta cosa pequeña, sin advertencias ni nada, sólo amor entre nuestros dos chicos prefes... Bien, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Pronto más!_

**Aburrimiento**

(Fic SanjixZoro, shonen ai)

Era una noche tranquila. Una noche sensacional, cálida pero sin agobiar, callada, con una suave brisa refrescante, y eso que estaban en medio del mar. A Zoro se le había pegado una sonrisa idiota en la cara. ¡Por fin podría entrenar! Hoy haría un entrenamiento extra largo, con sesión de abdominales, pesas de mano, flexiones, zarandear esa bestial masa de hierro, y tantas otras cosas que hacía días que no podía practicar con calma.

Y eso era porque hacía días que atravesaban unas fuertes corrientes, tormentas, una tras otra, que no les dejaban mucho tiempo para ellos y debían emplearlo para alimentarse, dormir y asearse, aunque más de uno se saltaba esta última opción. Nami les había explicado que era porque se acercaban a alguna isla, pero aún no la divisaban, y ciertamente, no sólo el espadachín, todos estaban bastante hartos de aquella inestabilidad. Por suerte, desde el atardecer no había habido más turbulencias, el mar se había calmado y el tiempo se había estabilizado por fin, y en vez de dormir, Zoro salió a cubierta, bajando sus pesas hasta allí para entrenar largo rato, sin camiseta, o sin pantalones si le venía en gana, nadie se lo podía reprochar, o eso es lo que pensaba.

- A entrenar... - canturreó feliz, eligiendo cuidadosamente con cuál empezaba, decantándose al final por empezar con las más pequeñas de media tonelada para calentar.

Pero mientras el chico estaba tan feliz haciendo aquello, comenzando a sudar de mala manera como lo hacía siempre que entrenaba, en las sombras había una persona aburrida. Muy aburrida.

No le gustaba la tranquilidad. Aunque su semblante fuera normalmente tranquilo, le gustaba estar todo el día de un lado a otro, bajando y subiendo, obedeciendo las órdenes de la pelirroja con una sonrisa. El rubio cocinero se paseaba por los alrededores de la cocina nervioso, pasando sus manos por encima de las barandas, mientras fumaba uno de los tantos cigarros que se había fumado aquel día. Quería acción, quería bulla, quería pelea, quería ruido. Y Zoro, concentrado en su entrenamiento era un perfecto y fácil blanco al que decidió molestar.

Se acercó sigiloso desde detrás, oliendo el fuerte sudor que chorreaba por la espalda de Zoro traído por la brisa. Ahora se encontraba concentrado en su enorme mole de hierro que subía y bajaba con sus brazos extendidos, arriba y abajo, cogiendo aire por la nariz y expulsándolo por la boca ruidosamente. Acompañado con el _clonc clonc_ que hacían sus pesas al ser movidas, no escuchó los sigilosos pasos del cocinero, que se agachó detrás de él, recogiendo una de las pesas de mano, con algo de esfuerzo mal disimulado en su cara.

"¿Cómo cojones levanta esto el muy desgraciado?" se preguntó, con la cara roja del esfuerzo de levantarla. La dejó colgando en sus brazos, mirando un poco nervioso al espadachín, y retrocedió varios pasos. Dejó caer el aparato y antes de que tocara el suelo, lo chutó y le acertó en la cabeza.

A Zoro se le cayó lo que sostenía, provocando un buen abollón en la cubierta del barco nuevo, aparte de un retumbo y una vibración que todos debían haber oído.

- ¿Se puede saber...? - comenzó a preguntar, dándose la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos desorbitados y un aura diabólica emanando de él. - ¡¡¡¿... qué coño haces?!!!

Con lo bien que había estado, y ahí estaba el pesado del cocinero, jodiéndole su tranquila velada de entrenamiento, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó, fingiendo una sinceridad casi infantil.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, resoplando, y recogió la enorme pesa con una mano, dispuesto a continuar con su entrenamiento ignorando a ese idiota rubio de bote que tenía por nakama.

Pero eso no era suficiente para Sanji, sólo había sido el aperitivo. Levantó su pierna lentamente y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Zoro, golpeándole en el chichón que le había hecho con la anterior pesa, tirándolo al suelo de golpe, y comenzando a sangrar.

Volvió a levantarse, con una mirada tan terrorífica que podría haber asustado hasta a un Rey del Mar.

- Me lo cargo...

- Jijiji... - rió abiertamente el cocinero, ya que había conseguido llamarle la atención. - ¿Te ocurre algo, Zoro-chan?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al aludido.

- ¿Qué... qué me has dicho? - "¿Acaso ha bebido?" se preguntó luego a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa Zoro-chan? ¿Que no te limpias bien las orejas? - le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Te las limpio a base de golpes, marimomacho?

Zoro estalló en cólera, lanzándose hacia el rubio como si fuera un tigre, aterrizando a cuatro patas, y se giró brúscamente, viendo como Sanji huía de ahí mientras se desternillaba de risa. El espadachín le persiguió por toda la cubierta, sin conseguir darle alcance, saltando después a la escalerilla de cuerdas y subiéndose por ellas con agilidad, hasta llegar, y después sobrepasar, la sala de entrenamiento, trepando más alto, hasta la canasta de vigía.

Ahí Sanji se tuvo que detener, respirando agitadamente, y preguntándose si Zoro se atrevería a tirarlo desde allí arriba por lo que le había hecho cabrear. Mantuvo sus manos cerradas fuertemente en la barandilla de madera mientras el espadachín asomaba su cabeza y le miraba con todo el odio y la rabia a la que estaba acostumbrado, y eso le hizo enfadar también. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podían jugar un rato sin que se cabreara? Zoro no tenía sentido del humor.

- Te atrapé, cocinero de mierda... - resolló, casi sin aire también. Pasó sus piernas dentro del canasto, con el pecho empapado de sudor, brillando con la escasa luz de la luna y de las farolas del Sunny. Sacudió su cabeza, y unas gotas salieron de su pelo húmedo y cayeron por su rostro. - No tienes escapatoria.

Sanji se había quedado hipnotizado con aquel espectáculo. Su corazón no latía de miedo, latía de excitación, ¿desde cuándo era Zoro tan sexy? El chico se movió hacia él, caminando con la ligereza de un felino, acorralándolo al colocar sus dos brazos a sus lados.

- Pues... - murmuró Sanji, con los ojos clavados en los dos pozos negros que eran los de Zoro, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a la altura de la garganta. - No sabes... cuánto me alegro... - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó él, alzando una ceja, confuso, y Sanji decidió responderle rodeando su cuello con un brazo y dejando que su boca cayera sobre la suya.

Zoro se quedó petrificado mientras notaba los labios del cocinero acariciando los suyos, depositando pequeños besos, haciéndole cosquillas con el aliento. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, gimiendo, como pidiendo que reaccionara, y finalmente lo consiguió, notando como su lengua invadía su boca de sopetón y sus brazos rodeaban su delgado cuerpo, apretándolo contra su pecho.

El rubio dejó escapar pequeños suspiros de placer mientras notaba la suave lengua de Zoro recorrerle por dentro, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía de gozo y satisfacción. ¿Qué importaba si era un hombre? No besaba nada mal, y para curar su aburrimiento, siempre había contado con Zoro.

El peliverde había dejado de razonar, y en su cabeza ahora sólo estaba el besar a Sanji hasta que se quedaran sin aire, exprimir su boca y su lengua y sacarle todo ese sabor a tabaco impregnados. Hasta que el rubio depositó sus manos sobre el culo del peliverde y las introdujo debajo de la tela, dando Zoro un salto hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto tan bruscamente como había comenzado.

- ¿Se puede saber... qué tocas? - preguntó, con la cara roja y la respiración atragantada.

- ¿Yo? Nada, nada. ¿Por qué lo dices? - respondió, fingiendo otra vez esa sinceridad casi infantil.

A Zoro se le dibujó una sonrisa gradual, y finalmente dejó escapar una suave risa, mientras Sanji le miraba divertido.

- Eres como un crío... Si quieres algo dilo claramente, cocinero idiota.

Sanji dejó escapar una corta risa sarcástica, rodeándole el cuello de nuevo con los brazos.

- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó, con una sonrisa ladeada. - Pues deja que te bese de nuevo, marimo estúpido.

- ¿Que tú me beses a mi? - cuestionó. - Ya te gustaría...

Pero Sanji cazó de nuevo sus labios, besándolo profundamente, introduciéndose él esta vez en su boca y derritiendo al peliverde hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo, sin permitirle actuar y disfrutando del tacto resbaladizo de su pecho con sus cuidadas y finas manos.

Porque, ¿qué mejor que pasar con alguien una noche aburrida?

**FIN**

Mierda, no hay lemon esta vez, ¡se siente! Pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado de todas formas, esto no era más que un fic que tenía empezado hacia siglos y estaba relegado a un oscuro rincón de mi mp4.

Bueno, recemos para que el próximo sí lleve sexo, juasjuasjuas! Besos a todos y todas, y a ver si me dejáis un review, aunque sea para lincharme por no poner lo que mola :P

P.D.: Sobre _Gato Perdido_... lo he tenido que dejar un poco apartado por asuntos personales, por eso he traído esto en esta ocasión. Espero poderlo traer pronto, aunque no prometo nada todavía. Sólo espero que este verano sea muuuuuy productivo :D


End file.
